tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Re: Secrets of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Re: Secrets of the Ooze is a alternate universe/retelling of the story of the Mirage comics, the first two live-action movies, and the 2003 animated series. Plot Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo/Leo - The modest and dutiful leader of the Ninja Turtles and the oldest of his brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with the pair of ninjatō swords. *Raphael/Raph - The tough and sardonic muscle of the Ninja Turtles and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a red mask and fights with the pair of sai daggers. *Donatello/Donnie - The smartest and practical pacifist of the Ninja Turtles and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask and fights with the single Bo staff. *Michelangelo/Mikey - The energetic and laid-back prankster of the Ninja Turtles and the second-youngest of his brothers. He wears an orange mask and fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies *Master Splinter - The Ninja Turtles' sensei and surrogate father. He was once a pet of the ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi in Japan. It was from watching Yoshi that Splinter first learned the art of ninjutsu which he then passes on to the Turtles. *April O'Neil - A 21-year-old news reporter working for Channel 3 News under Charles Pennington, doing an investigative series on mysterious thefts in New York City whose culprits vanished without a trace. One night while leaving work, she is accosted by Purple Dragons but the Turtles appear and save her under the cover of darkness. In the aftermath, April discovers and grabs Raphael's lost sai; Raphael soon follows her to retrieve the weapon and saves her again when she is attacked by a group of Mousers in the subway. She becomes a faithful friend and ally of the Ninja Turtles. *Casey Jones - A 21-year-old orphan living on the streets ever since he was only 9 years old and becoming the crime-fighting vigilante. He encounters Raphael while attacking some members of the Purple Dragons. Raphael stops Casey from harming the Purple Dragons whereupon Casey turns his aggression on Raphael. Though initially uninterested in what he has to say, Casey eventually bonds with Raphael after he loses to Raph in a bike race and begins listening to his lessons. Casey, Raphael, and the other three turtles proceed to team up and defeat a gang of Purple Dragons. From this point on, Casey becomes a valuable ally of the Turtles, and has a closer friendship with Raphael. *Charles Pennington - In this story, he is the boss of April O'Neil who is doing an investigative series on mysterious thefts in New York City whose culprits vanished without a trace. *Daniel Pennington - He is the 14-year-old son of April O'Neil's boss Charles Pennington in this story. *Angel - In this story, she is the 15-year-old African American female who is the friend of the Ninja Turtles, Casey Jones and April O'Neil and the love interest and girlfriend of Daniel Pennington. *Leatherhead - In this story, Leatherhead was a baby crocodile who had escaped a robbery at a pet store and found its way into the sewers. While in the sewers, Leatherhead was found by a pair of TCRI Utroms who decided to bring the creature to their headquarters. During his stay with the Utroms, Leatherhead was exposed to the mutagen which caused him to mutate into a being. *Jordan Perry - In this story, he is the scientist who is seen to secretly be an Utrom. Villains and Enemies *Shredder - Hamato Yoshi's childhood friend, fellow orphan, and adopted brother, as well as the adopted son of Masato, the leader of the Hamato Clan. He and Yoshi were lifelong rivals in ninjutsu, membership in the Utrom Guardians, and love of Masato's surrogate daughter Tang Shen. Yoshi's superiority in all these fields led to Mashimi becoming violently jealous, and he followed Yoshi and Tang Shen to New York City and murdered Tang Shen alone in her home; when Yoshi returned from his construction job and discovered Shen's body, Saki ambushed and killed him as well. Yoshi’s pet rat Splinter escaped during the fight and clawed Saki's face. In return, Saki sliced a small part of Splinter's ear with his katana and left. After this incident, Saki became the leader of the Foot Clan, adopting the orphaned girl Karai, tutoring ninjutsu students such as Tatsu and Hun, and sharing criminal business with business partners such as the African American scientist Baxter Stockman, and a black marketeer Darius Dun. *Tatsu - Second-in-command of the Foot Clan under The Shredder and an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. *Hun - The leader of the Purple Dragons who is Shredder's loyal follower and muscle. Although he despises all four Ninja Turtles, he has developed an intense rivalry with Casey Jones (as Hun, along with the Purple Dragons, are the ones responsible for killing Casey's parents). *Baxter Stockman - Baxter Stockman is a technical genius and mad scientist responsible for creating the mousers: a series of mouse-like robots that can eat through practically anything. While at first it appears the robots were created in order to help control the cities growing rat problem, it is revealed that Stockman created them as a technical resource for the Shredder. *Karai - The 17-year-old adopted daughter of the Shredder who is the fierce and tenacious practitioner of Bushido. Initially, she was the Ninja Turtles' sworn enemy, but soon became a trusted ally after learning the truth about the Shredder and grew even closer to Leonardo. *Tokka - Tokka is the trusted minion and follower of the Shredder who was mutated by Baxter Stockman along with Rahzar. When Shredder found out that the mutagen that mutated the Turtles had been created by TCRI Utroms, he sent Hun to steal the ooze and instruct Baxter Stockman to use the mutagen to mutate an Alligator Snapping Turtle and a Red Fox, kidnapped from Central Park Zoo, thus creating Tokka and Rahzar. *Rahzar - Rahzar is the trusted minion and follower of the Shredder who was mutated by Baxter Stockman along with Tokka. When Shredder found out that the mutagen that mutated the Turtles had been created by TCRI Utroms, he sent Hun to steal the ooze and instruct Baxter Stockman to use the mutagen to mutate an Alligator Snapping Turtle and a Red Fox, kidnapped from Central Park Zoo, thus creating Tokka and Rahzar. *Mutant Shredder Clones – A trio of mutant clones created by Baxter Stockman from the DNA of the Shredder, the mutagen and the synthesized mystical gemstone, all three of them based on the Shredder Elite from the Mirage Comics. They serve as the guards of the Foot Clan's lab. **Shiva Shredder - A large four-armed clone of Shredder who was created from the DNA of Shredder, the mutagen and the synthesized mystical gemstone, which also gives him super-strength. **Claw Shredder - A clone of Shredder who was created from the DNA of Shredder, the mutagen and the synthesized mystical gemstone, which also gives him lobster-like claws. **Mini Shredder - A miniature clone of Shredder who was created from the DNA of Shredder, the mutagen and the synthesized mystical gemstone, which also gives him super speed. Chapters Trivia *The appearance of Master Splinter is the combination of the first two live-action movies and the 2003 animated series. *This is the story that doesn't feature any of the characters from the 2003 animated series. *In this story, April is of a different ethnicity than previous incarnations as she is Hispanic American instead of Irish-American. *Unlike the second live-action movie, this version of Jordan Perry is the member of the Utrom High Council in this story. *In this story, the Jones Farm is loosely based on the Jones Farm of the Mirage TMNT continuity and the O'Neil Farm of the 1990 film. *The first four chapters are based on episodes of the 2003 animated series. These events were also depicted with major alterations in the 1990 film. **Despite the first four chapters being inspired by the episodes of the 2003 animated series, there are several differences: ***April O'Neil isn't working as a science assistant to Dr. Baxter Stockman, the creator of the Mousers. Instead, she is a news reporter working for Channel 3 News. ***The Purple Dragons didn't think the Turtles were costumes. ***John didn't call the Turtles "frogs". ***Ch'rell is absent, and his role is Oroku Saki, with Oroku Saki taking the mantle of the Shredder and being the leader of the Foot Clan. *The Turtles are in the 15-16 years old range. *The idea of making of the mutagen becoming more integral and having healing and transformative properties on its own is idealized by an aspect used in the IDW comics. *The Turtles' original lair looks similar to the first issue of the Mirage comic book *The Turtles' new lair looks very similar to the 2012 animated series. *This is the story where Casey Jones doesn't have long hair, when traditionally he wears a mullet. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories